


雨后

by iamthatCat



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22504735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthatCat/pseuds/iamthatCat
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Kim Mingyu/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Kudos: 3





	雨后

被倾盆大雨淋得全身湿漉漉的Omega可怜巴巴地一手提着一只鞋子站在自家门前，听到门铃来应门的Alpha一开门就把眉间皱成一团，一言不发地转身走开两步，突然就听见身后传来一声响亮的喷嚏声，他回头看了一眼，就见那人刚放好鞋子直起身，皱着脸揉鼻子。

迟钝的Omega终于留意到Alpha面露不善，心里大呼不妙，下意识就想用撒娇混过去，嘟嘟嚷嚷有意无意地抱怨这场暴雨的突然，让他走着走着就被淋湿，说到一半发现对方依旧是不想言语，视线却下移放到了他的胸前。

他跟着低头一看。

因为要事才特意换上的白色衬衫几乎完全被雨水打湿，不仅贴紧身体显露曲线，隐隐约约透出来的肉色也是吸人眼球，更别说胸前既被打湿又被冷风吹过立起来的两颗可爱的小乳头了。

“冷吗？”全圆佑终于开口说了他回家后的第一句话，听在权顺荣耳里这话简直就是废话——

妈的冷不冷别说看不看得出来了，光是刚才那个喷嚏听了就该知道吧，这还得问呢，还要不要当个体贴的Alpha了……

心里絮絮叨叨念个不停，脸上自然也藏不住事，只是那点小表情看在全圆佑眼里不过是小猫挠痒，暂时还进不到心里去，仅仅淡淡看了他一眼顺带放了点信息素权顺荣便站在原地一个激灵，顾不上身上的水就主动搂上去要去够全圆佑的嘴唇，难得没在发情期却先一步放荡地勾引他。“但是如果不答应的话我就要湿透了。”

全圆佑闻言眼神都暗了几分，恶狠狠地与权顺荣接吻，咬他的脖子，在他主动低头把敏感的腺体送上来时更是低头暗骂。“骚货。”

  
但是下雨天真不愧是最适合睡觉的天气，这不卧室里还有个Alpha伴着雨声睡得正香，本来平淡无波澜的睡眠却半路杀出个带着情色意味的春梦。身为恋人的哥哥正好遇上发情期。人生得白，身下的大床也是白的，既噘着嘴也撅着流水的屁股，含糊不清地让他赶紧过来和他做爱。

从Omega身上散发出来的橘子香气顿时溢满鼻腔冲上头顶，浓得就像是在身边引爆个橘子炸弹，闻得金珉奎也不自觉放出自己的信息素与之交融，即使在梦里也是一个踉跄过后加快脚步靠近，摸到权顺荣的肌肤，手指伸进后穴，熟悉地用手指在里面抠挖寻找敏感点，逼得人呻吟连连，彻底瘫软在床上，却还不忘扭着屁股迎合。

直到他在迷糊之中似乎真的听到了来自权顺荣情动时的叫喊，感受到露在被子外面的手也像是被喷上了些许黏腻的黏液。被打扰到睡眠的人手指轻颤眼皮抖动，只不过眼睛睁开条小缝就正好碰上权顺荣哭哭啼啼的献吻，虽然还搞不清楚状况但毕竟送上来的美味不吃都对不住自己，边亲边分神瞄到对方一塌糊涂的下半身才反应过来，哦，原来不是梦境。

“发情了。”全圆佑嘴上说得平常，其实还没进到卧室就已经在门口掰着权顺荣的腿和他做了一次，也不知道是不是做爱的双方是已经缔结标记关系的缘故，居然在途中就硬生生把Omega的发情期强行拉前，只不过挺进去动了几下便感受到他身体的发烫，但还不是发烧，信息素的味道也瞬间爆发出来，他这才想到应该是发情了。

权顺荣身上还带着湿气，即使因为发情期和性爱过后身体已经开始回暖，但也按捺不住被扒光衣服浑身赤裸的状况，缠着金珉奎就要撒娇。“呜冷……珉奎抱抱我……”

他的两条大腿还被全圆佑钳着逗弄，上半身却像化成水绵软无力落到床上，还自动自觉从被缝里钻进被窝里，窝在金珉奎怀里取暖。

“啪！”

全圆佑偏不让权顺荣好过，特别是处在发情期的现在，一巴掌打到权顺荣颇有肉感的屁股上，响亮的拍打声和实实在在打到屁股上的痛感顿时让权顺荣浑身一震，腰也抖了一下，然后便感受到那只大手停在了屁股上不断地揉捏，手指陷进臀肉把玩。“你是不是兴奋得开始摇屁股了？”

没有！我才没有！权顺荣没开口的话全被金珉奎的吻堵在心里，只是他这边还在控诉，身体却忍不住真的像全圆佑所说动起来，把屁股撅高，等着被对方更进一步的粗暴对待。

于是真如他所愿又一个巴掌重重扇掴在他的屁股上，除了痛感之外居然还流过一丝不可言表的快意，他一时撑不住，腰上一软终于整个人跌在床上，“痛……”

“是在痛吗？”全圆佑向金珉奎使了个眼神对方立刻心领神会地挪出空间，他立刻从善如流地一推让权顺荣以正面躺在床上，曲起手指在他高昂的性器上弹了一下，从前端流出来的水便甩到了身上。“但是为什么勃起了呢？是又要射了吗？”

权顺荣几乎委屈得又要落泪，被强行唤醒发情期本来就令他无力，现在还要遭受这样下流话，转身就想去找金珉奎，“珉奎……”

“我说错了吗？你是不是前面后面都在流水？你问珉奎，珉奎肯定也是这么说的。”全圆佑手上一个收紧，捏得徘徊在射精边缘的权顺荣彻底受不住，立刻就射了他满手，高潮过后两条腿也开始发颤，身体却空虚得希望有东西能填满。

金珉奎也是有点无辜，虽然他心里也是这么觉得的但无端端就被全圆佑明摆着点出来还是有点不好意思，更何况看完这种场景他的性器也早已有了反应，只是勒在内裤里有点难受。

处在发情期的Omega情绪到底还是不够稳定，但心里一心一意还是想着要做爱，所以即使被全圆佑这么说过之后几乎要把他惹哭，权顺荣还是糯糯地扭着身子想要被插入。“我……”

金珉奎和全圆佑不约而同凑上去，做出一副认真听讲的模样，实质上还是止不住要逗权顺荣的心，明明对于他的要求都心知肚明，还是要亲口听他说出来才肯罢休。

被逼紧的Omega干脆把心一横，释放出了更多的信息素，刚要自以为强硬地放狠话，就被两个Alpha同时放出的信息素压了回去，几欲要昏过去，但身后迫切想被性器填满的感觉却越来越烈。“啊……你们快点……”他用尽最后一点力气想把自己的腿抬起来却没剩多大力气，只好皱着脸很是难过的样子。

“哥想被插入吗？”金珉奎终于知道要好心地来帮他，支起他的腿折向胸前，全圆佑这时也过来接手把着其中一条腿，掰开他的臀瓣，让后穴露出来。

情动的Omega体内已经自动分泌出保护身体的黏液，都不用多加扩张就能让Alpha轻松插入，刚才在大门的时候就是这样，都还没撩拨几下全圆佑就一个挺腰把自己送了进去，摁着人先做了一次。

湿湿嗒嗒的黏液沿着穴口流得满床都是，金珉奎不过一根手指伸进去就引得身下人一个激灵，紧致的肠肉缠着他的手指，一勾便又是一声呻吟。

“要吗？”金珉奎突然开口，问的问题却不是向着权顺荣而是全圆佑，大脑混乱的权顺荣还没反应过来，那根在体内恶劣抠挖的手指便抽了出去，他被翻过身去做成跪趴式，臀瓣再次被分开，随即穴口便被抵上了一个更加粗壮的东西，一点一点地往里挤。

权顺荣忍不住咬住手指忍住自己带着吃痛的愉悦叫声，下一秒便几乎要尖叫出声，整个人都在止不住的打颤。“不行的，我吃不进去的呜……”

不仅是金珉奎的性器要捅进来他的后穴，就连全圆佑那根分量不小的也正抵在他的穴口，正跃跃欲试地也要挤进来，他下意识要逃，但再次被钳着加上腿上根本使不上力气，只得呜咽着求饶，可怜巴巴地想要他们不要这样。

但到手的美味怎么会这么轻易就因为这一句两句而放弃呢。

“吃的进去的，可以的。”全圆佑的话一遍又一遍的在他耳边响起，又凑过去亲他的嘴唇安慰他，边亲身下的动作也没停，继续扶着自己的性器慢慢往里送。

“哥放松点，可以的，不会有事的。”金珉奎也开口安慰他，早就进去一大半的他没有全圆佑半路挤进来这么困难，还能分神摸到权顺荣的性器帮他手淫。“哥是Omega呀，可以吃进去的。”

这话说的倒是不假，若不是权顺荣是Omega，这会儿早就因为一下子承受双龙而疼晕过去甚至有送医的危险，但毕竟是最适合做爱的身体而且还处于发情期之中，加上Alpha特意放慢没有莽撞的动作，让权顺荣真的一点一点完全把他们的都含了进去，两个Alpha同时发出一声满足叹息。

“吃、吃进去了吗？”感受着比往常还要肿胀的不适感，意识到动作终于停下来的权顺荣扭过头，满是哭腔地小声询问。

全圆佑牵过权顺荣的手就往他们交合的位置摸，难得很温柔的说话。“是不是吃进去了？”

“唔。”权顺荣点头，乖巧得像只小动物。

得到这个点头的Alpha就像是得到了一个允许，先是金珉奎开始扶着权顺荣的腰开始抽插，连带着全圆佑也被刺激得顾不上继续扮演好好安慰的角色，同样找了个用力点扶着也开始挺腰抽送。

一个进去一个出来，配合得天衣无缝，抽插时发出的淫靡水声夹杂着权顺荣放浪的呻吟，一声比一声响，权顺荣既爽又痛，脚趾都蜷缩着，几乎要跪不住，一个塌腰两只手同时捞起来，这下进得更深更近，又逼得他不断掉泪，抽搭地继续浪叫。

他觉得自己像是在床上度过了一个世纪，明明已经哭喊着射过了这么多次，身后的两个人却只是射过了一次，不由得暗暗抱怨AO之间的差距。

而且虽然是意料之中但可以说是最糟糕的事情终于还是发生了。

权顺荣的生殖腔打开了。

那么如果都射进去的话，按照Omega这么高的受孕率，万一真的怀孕了，孩子会是谁的呢？


End file.
